Medicine
by Fiffloo
Summary: A story about a Doctor and a Navigator
1. Chapter 1

"You were so eager to go on this mission, huh?" A grumpy voice said, belonging to Dr. Leonard McCoy aka "Bones". He looked at his patient on the table, the small, young, and thickly Russian accented Pavel Chekov. The young boy was filled with bruises located at various spots on his body and some wounds covering his legs. Chekov was quiet for the moment, his eyes, that were usually bright, were dull and obviously upset at the fact his first assignment outside the ship was not successful. It wasn't even much; his mission was to survey an unknown planet territory for HQ to document and archive. Of course, Chekov was usually at his navigating desk so his experience of the outside was quite minimal.

"You gotta be careful next time, kid. You should know that there are dangerous alien species and creatures, even worse, alien species and creatures with diseases just waiting to infect you." Dr. McCoy sternly said, while checking the young man for any infections of the sort.

"Doktor," The Russian began, "I couldn't help it, ze… Ze creature looked so harmless to me, I couldn't have imagined zat it vould attack me." The younger explained, turning red out of embarrassment for not being careful. "I should have known better…" He sighed.

Chuckling, with a slight grin, Dr. McCoy finished up checking up Chekov's whole body and just stared at him. "Yeah, you should have known better, ensign. Luckily, you haven't caught anything; you just need something to take care of those open wounds." He called the nurse for some bandages, she came, bent down, and started to wrap around the cloth firmly around the wounded parts of his legs. As of right now, Chekov's mind was racing. Yes, he had feelings for the doctor. He felt his face getting even redder at the gentle touch of the grumpy doctor. Actually, out of all of his patients, Chekov was the least to witness the Southern doc's grumpiness. Whenever this ensign came to medbay, which was rare except for the regular checkups, Leonard felt more relaxed and, surprisingly, happy. This time, though, he was anxious upon knowing that in this visit, the Russian was actually hurt. He thought to tell Jim to make sure this ensign did not get frequent out-of-the-ship mission trips. It would be good for the boy, he thought. He finished up with his bandaging.

"Zank you, Doktor" Said Chekov gratefully, his eyes beaming at him.

"No problem kid, just be careful next time. No matter how harmless, always be on the defense at the presence of a foreign creature." He said. "Got any questions? Otherwise, you're dismissed ensign."

The Russian hesitated, unsure and then started, "I-It is not really a question, Doktor, I just vanted to say…" A hint of nervousness was detected.

"What?"

"I know you are of higher rank zan I but I v-vould like you to call me Pavel if zat is alright with you?"

At this, McCoy's eyebrows raised. He was surprised at the ensign's want for informality. I mean, that was fine with him and all but that just came out of the blue. He smiled at the younger man, "Whatever suits you, Pavel," he said. He noticed a little sparkle in the boy's eyes and a rosy color on his cheeks, or maybe it was just imagination, or the light. Yeah, it was the light, he thought. "Oh, and you may also call me Leonard."

"Alright Dok- I mean Leonard!" Chekov said brightly as he started to slowly leave medbay. He waved at the doctor before going back to his position at the bridge.

The doctor just chuckled, it was awkward hearing his name come out of the ensign's mouth but also quite pleasant at the same time. "Interesting," He said to himself, quietly.

"What an interesting young man…"


	2. Chapter 2

As weeks went on, the doctor and the navigator began to grow closer and became good friends. It started at lunch breaks, where the ensign asked shyly to sit with Leonard. Since then, they were always sitting together and they began to learn more and more from each other. Surprisingly for Bones, it was very easy to talk to Pavel, easier than talking to his ex-wife. He had already told him about her, Joanna, and his life back in the States. Pavel listened with eagerness and curiosity, he found the doctor to be quite interesting when he talked about his past and his interests in medicine, just as the doctor found the ensign as equally intriguing when he talked about his personal life.

"Are your wounds healing well, Pavel? Nothing out of the ordinary so far?" McCoy asked during the next check-up.

"Yes, Doktor! Nothing seems wrong, it is healing up normally." He said, smiling brightly. Bones checked while changing the bandages, and was satisfied. Nothing wrong, he thought, just like the kid said. Finished with his check-up, he shooed the younger man out in a friendly fashion. Pavel followed suit, quickly disappearing but just as fast as he was able to leave, he poked his head right at the entrance. "Leonard, after you are done with your shift, is it possible for you to meet me at my room?" He asked.

"Uh sure, I think so." Bones nodded," Why?"

"I just need to talk to you… about something." He said nervously.

Leonard's eyebrows raised in slight confusion and worry as he stared at the Russian. What does he mean by that? he thought. He hoped no one had been bullying the bo- MAN. Christ Bones, he thought, he's old enough to take care of himself! He mentally told himself that Chekov was not a baby, even though technically he was in the sense that he was and is the baby of the crew. "Alright, I'll be there once I'm done here."

"Zank you Leonard, I appreciate it!" Chekov said, smiling softly. The ensign left the sight of Medbay and Bones went back straight to work. Next patient: James T. Kirk. Aha, a joy, the doctor thought while rolling his eyes. Jim strolled in with his usual grin, a grin that would quickly fade once a hypo would appear in his favorite doctor's hands.

"Ok Jim, we'll make this quick and as painless as possible if you cooperate with me…" Bones began, "Remember, this is a check-up, so a quick scan from the tricorder and no harm done, well unless you did something to yourself which you most likely did." Jim just groaned and patted his friend on the back.

"Alright, alright Bones but you gotta tell me what's going on" He said with a chuckle. "I didn't know you were soft fo-"

"Don't start Jim." Leonard warned, "There's nothing going on, we're friends. That's all."

"Of course." The captain said, oozing out sarcasm and rolling his eyes. "Don't deny Bones, you and I know better."

Well, duh he knew better, they were best friends after all. Jim knew him too well, they were like brothers where Jim was the annoying younger brother. Bones was denying it and he didn't want to but with Jim, he would spread that knowledge around Enterprise faster than you can say "salted butter". It's not that he didn't want people to know, he was not embarrassed but Jim was gossipy for a straight male. He would blow this up to unnecessary soap opera-esque drama that he didn't need. Ever. He could see it now all over the Kirk Headlines: "Cute, little Russian boy declares his eternal love to a forever scowling Doctor, OH WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!" Yeah, definitely not telling Jim, Bones thought. He began his usual check-up with Jim with the usual complaints and the usual don't-touch-me-with-that-thing self-defense tricks.

"Damnit Jim, I told you it'd be easier if you just cooperate!" He growled in frustration.


End file.
